


The Lights in the Night Sky

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is really wrong, but Castiel is still sitting on his parent's roof, drinking, when Dean finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights in the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the-kuekuatsu-rises on tumblr.

Castiel can see flashing lights in the sky.

He knows they’re really the Christmas lights from Miss Master’s house down the road. As far as he knows, she’s never bothered to take them down. The flash on and off all year long, but it’s only on the dark nights like this one that he can really see them.

He knows they’re really Christmas lights, but in his head he pretends they’re fireflies. He takes another gulp from the bottle he swiped from his dad’s liquor cabinet and sighs. 

He doesn’t know what he’s doing up on his parents roof, drinking and imagining fireflies, but he has no intention of stopping any time soon. 

He needs some space and silence. Sometimes inside the house gets too much and the roof is the only place that seems secluded. 

Someone is making an awful racket trying to climb through the window that lets out on to the roof, but that’s right around the other side so Castiel hugs the whisky bottle to him and keeps drinking. It’s probably Michael come to stop him, or his dad unable to squeeze through the window, but wanting his bottle back. 

It surprises Castiel when the person who appears, carefully maneuvering himself over the tiles, isn’t one of his brothers or his father, but Dean Winchester, the boy from down the road. 

"Hey," Dean calls. "I saw you up here, thought you might like some company."

Castiel smiles. He and Dean have hardly sad two words to each other in the normal way of things, they’re certainly not friends, but every so often Dean turns up and they hang out. He seems to have an uncanny way of knowing when Castiel needs company, when he needs help. 

There's nothing actually wrong, nothing Cas can put his finger on, but he wouldn't be out on the roof drinking if everything was right. 

"Do you want some?" he asks, holding the bottle out to Dean.

"Sure," Dean says. He sits himself carefully next to Castiel and takes the bottle from him. He sips, swallows, then shakes his head. "Wow, that’s potent." 

Castiel nods. 

He can’t stop staring at Dean. He’s every bit as luminous as the firefly lights. Every bit as hypnotic. 

“How drunk are you right now?” Dean asks.

"Drunk enough to do this," Castiel says. 

He pushes himself up and throws himself into Dean’s arms, pressing their lips together.

Dean drops the bottle, spilling half of whisky over Castiel’s lap before the bottle rolls down the roof and smashes on the ground below them. 

Castiel could overbalance and roll down after it, smash himself all to pieces, but Dean holds on to him.

He holds him, grounds him and kisses him back.


End file.
